


Lost in Time

by Deverick_Racoma



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Dimension Travel, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 10:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13432866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deverick_Racoma/pseuds/Deverick_Racoma
Summary: A meeting between two heroes.-----Lost in TimeEdited on: February 25, 2018, at 14:29Chapter 1: Familiar Strangers in a Land Familiar





	Lost in Time

-BotW-

You first see the creature in the woods. The creature is like a Korok, in that both are made of wood but the colour and the shape is unlike any Korok you've ever seen.

Oddly enough, for a creature made of wood, it wears clothes. A matching hat and skirt both the colour of forest leaves. Yellow leaves under the creature's hat giving the impression of hair. And a matching pair of gloves and boots, the colour of the earth beneath the grass it stands upon.

Even odder, you think is the way the creature holds itself. In contrast to the creature's small size, it has a presence that exceeds itself and moves in a way that reminds you of a seasoned fighter. No, not just a simple fighter, but an experienced warrior.

Despite its seemingly calm bearing, the hollows that it has for eyes burns with wariness.

A Korok speaks with the creature you've been observing. The Korok is as enthusiastic as is usual but in contrast, the creature is silent… silent the same way that you are.

You take a step closer, your curiosity can only be sated so much by just observation and it is then, as you expected yet are still surprised by, that the creature notices you. And despite the impossibility of it, the creature's hollows-for-eyes seem to grow wider and certainly the embers glow brighter, turning into something more akin to candles, with what you don't know.

The creature takes its leave and you are left behind with the Korok. You give the Korok a look, silently asking if it knows the reason of why its fellow left but all you get in return is a stare that shares the same confusion you feel.

As you begin to pocket the seed the Korok has given you, the not-encounter is already leaving your mind. There are more important things to finish than the satiation of a mere passing curiosity.

Hyrule needs her hero after all.

-BotW-

As you walk by a river with your newly tamed horse, you see something relatively out of place. Across the river is a light blue Zora. It's normal enough to see Zora by a body of water, for they are creatures of water after all, but this river, in particular, is as you've taken note, relatively secluded and rarely has any visitors.

You take a few steps closer and still the Zora does not even glance at you apparently more concerned with his odd-looking guitar.

Strange, now that you have a better vantage point you notice how out of place the Zora actually is. Unlike any Zora you've seen before, all of whom have worn little to none except for maybe bits of jewellery, this Zora is wearing a… skirt? The image of the skirt tugs at your memory reminding you of something familiar with its colour. You ignore it for the moment and continue your quiet observation

The boots and gloves also add another layer of familiarity with their earthy colour but more interestingly than the Zora's clothes are in his form. Distinct to this Zora is his smoother features with only two short visible fins on his arms and a smooth crest that shifts colour to match the skirt he wears. Additionally, from what you can see, the Zora also has a form more proportional to that of a Hylian than a Zora!

A ray of light shines on your face, distracting you from your examination of the very-strange-Zora. Huh, you could've sworn that it was still late morning at most.

Surprisingly, the Zora still has not taken notice of you despite the time that has passed and your lack of any effort to hide. The Zora is still engaged with his instrument, carefully plucking the strings and hesitantly playing notes that seems to not have been played in a long time. Soon enough the Zora is confidently playing the song and you find yourself relaxing whilst watching the Zora play.

You, as quietly as you can, hum along to the song from the high notes to the low notes, from the slow to the fast, and… why has the song stopped? Has the Zora noticed you? No, he has not but... he has noticed something else. A Boboklin, weak as far as you can tell, stands ready to attack the Zora.

How did you drop your guard so easily!? You know the land's dangers better than most! You begin to stand from your position (when did you sit down?) in order to help the Zora but as you do so, the Zora is already standing in a fighting position.

How would the Zora defend himself? He doesn't seem to have any weapons on him nor do his fins seem long enough to serve as a weapon… oh, the Zora just blocked the Boboklin's attack with the fin on his arms and now the Zora has an opening which he uses efficiently. With a few quick strikes, the Zora easily slays the Boboklin.

The Zora isn't even winded by the looks of it but still, you start to walk closer to maybe offer a potion. A few more steps and you would've been face to face with the Zora but before that could happen the Zora gives you a look that stops you in your tracks.

You hadn't noticed earlier that the Zora was scarred. A vertical cut over the Zora's shut-eye but even with only one eye… you can see that it is a look of recognition tinged with… something, something that you can't recognize, something that you've seen before.

You take another step, but then the Zora looks away and quickly walks out of your sight. You attempt to follow him but at a turn, he is already gone.

The Zora definitely recognized you now, was the emotion that accompanied the look one meant for an old friend or one slighted? You shake your head and head towards your newly trained horse, you've nearly forgotten that you've brought her along, and head onto the fields for a practice run.

The not-meeting is something you move on from quickly enough. Hyrule need her hero after all.

-BotW-

The Goron by the mountainside is vaguely familiar, but then again you've never really been the best at telling them apart. You suppose it is less the Goron himself that is familiar but the clothes.

You've seen the familiar set of clothing twice now, from the-odd-creature and the-very-strange-Zora, and you're starting to see a pattern. Well, best to get on your way, this wouldn't really produce any results and he'll only end up being even more curious. But still, you can't help but stay for a little while longer.

The Goron doesn't do much, simply observing the landscape. What's so interesting about rocks? You decide to not think about it much, for all you know this is something completely normal.

Quickly, you grow bored. After all, there's not much to see in watching a person watch rocks. You are just about to leave when you finally see the Goron's face.

The Goron has white hair that reminds you of someone, someone you don't remember, but more strikingly is the scar on the Goron's face. Who would be strong enough to strike a Goron to leave a scar? For the scar was definitely made by a blade, a blade sharp enough to blind a Goron.

The Goron beckons you over with a wave and not knowing what else to do you take a step closer. You almost expect the Goron to leave as the creature and the Zora did despite him being the one to invite you. But contrary to your expectations he remain in place and introduce himself as Darmani.

Darmani, huh? Now that you're closer to him, his face rather reminds you of a rock formation you only saw a while ago, if it weren't for the scar it would almost be a perfect match.

"Is your name Link, by chance?"

"!"

The shock must have shown on your face as Darmani apologizes for surprising you and the mistaken identity.

You shake your head to show that that wasn't the reason for your surprise. No, the shocking part was that you hadn't really expected him to speak at all. But, you are curious about how Darmani knows you. It's been a hundred years since you were last awake and most of the friends you knew are already long dead, then again Goron are as long-lived as the Zora so maybe it really shouldn't be a surprise at all.

"I know of a young one that went by Link who had defended the land of Hyrule long ago." He says to your silent question.

Darmani continues his story of the boy named Link and his quest to defend Hyrule from the creature that sought the land's destruction.

The story is a familiar one but there's enough disparity to make you doubt Darmani's word. Darmani doesn't seem to be lying, you admit that he doesn't seem the type, but then maybe the Goron is misremembering? Or simply mistaken?

Darmani finishes his story, whilst you are deep in thought. The Goron stands up and says his goodbyes. You wave in response and with one last look at you, he walks away.

You don't see Darmani for a long time after that.

-BotW—

Travelling through one of Hyrule's fields, you come across an unusual sight. In the distance, you can make out a figure of a Guardian seemingly running away from a Hylian.

All you can see of the Hylian from this distance is his white clothing and his oddly shaped blue and green sword as tall as the Hylian, himself. It is with the ease that the Hylian swings his sword and destroys the Guardian.

Watching the Hylian leaves you with questions that you have no answers for.

Who is the Hylian?

Why has no one spoke of or even mentioned the Hylian before?

So, where did the Hylian come from?

It is with these questions in mind. You calmly walk towards the Hylian. You watch the Hylian wary of the power that he has shown. The Hylian tucks his sword and, in a dignified manner, flops down on a flower field.

By the time you can see the Hylian clearly, he is sitting up and it is the that you see that the Hylian is not a Hylian at all. Certainly, he resembled one but only in shape. The facsimile of a Hylian had a single eye, white and blank, the other scarred but before you can question the other's origins, he raises a hand and holds a hand to a corner of his face and pulls.

Suddenly, you find that the creature in front of you is no longer the other but a Hylian true.

Now, the Hylian wears a green tunic and his skin no longer as pale as it was and his sword is now gone. You look up to the Hylian's face and sees a… a mirror

The stranger's face is older and shares the same scar as the other and Darmani… as well as the Zora… and the Korok-like creature… and also sharing the same boots and gloves and hat…

You are so confused and you see the other showing sympathy like he understands, and maybe he does.

He tells you his story.

**Author's Note:**

> This was mostly inspired by Dimensional Link, and Linked Universe. This also sort of touches on the theory that Termina was a sort of purgatory.
> 
> So it kinda goes like this, OoT!Link travels through termina for a couple of years trying to find a way back to Hyrule and helping out people along the way and when he finally does it's not in the Hyrule he knew.
> 
> The scar over the eye is a reference to Linked Universe and the Hero's Shade.
> 
> Btw, I haven't played Breath of the Wild yet for lack of a switch.
> 
> \-----  
> FROM FFN  
> Author's Notes:
> 
> Replies:
> 
> To Guest: Agreed, the second person writing is pretty hellish.
> 
> Mostly, my thought process on why OoT! Link keeps disappearing is that at first, he's surprised by BotW! Link's appearance, the next time he's coping with the fact that despite all he's done Ganondorf was still released.
> 
> Not really, all that like Sheik since Sheik offers assistance, but pretty cool coincidence.
> 
> It wasn't marked as complete since I still had to edit it and I have no idea how to continue this, anyway. Ha-ha!
> 
> This was mostly inspired by the Linked Universe AU by Jojo56830 in Tumblr, Dimensional Links by ChaangelingRin here on FF Net, Shards by Bladespark on AO3, and Compass and Masquerade by Hylian Shadow on FF Net. Along with my desire to see more Link meets Link AU.
> 
> And it's to try something new, the second person writing with very little dialogue.
> 
> Also, I just think that BotW! Link and OoT! Link should get to bond over their forced sleep for a significant of time that causes the destruction of Hyrule.


End file.
